Tristans Adventures Through the Windshield Glass
by Magnastar
Summary: 2: The Search of the Forgotton Yu-gi-oh Character... RC: It's just the sequel, if you haven't read it, you don't really have to... cause this is better... and have chapters... and is longer than 500 words... I'm done.
1. The Proluge

**RC: Well Bakura, this is your second fanfic. How do you feel right now? … Bakura…?**

**Ryou: Hey RC.**

**RC: O_O HAVE YOU SEEN BAKURA!!??**

**Ryou: …**

**RC: Right, you technically are him. Soo… where is he!?**

**Ryou: I dunno, hurting Yugi?**

**RC: YUGI!? T_T**

**Ryou: Yea, he said he was practicing for his big debut.**

**RC: *phew* -_-**

**Ryou: Hey, what does RC stand for anyways?**

**RC: … Internet!? ^_^'**

**Ryou: … I don't think so.**

**Inuyasha: I'll tell ya what it means!**

**RC: INUYASHA!? NOOOOO!!!!! T_T**

**Announcer Dude: Presenting in his 10th TV appearance!!! BAKURA LIVE IN ****KAIBA****LAND****!!!**

**RC: *phew* Saved by the bell…**

**Ryou: I love that show. ^_^**

Bakura: Hello sports fans, I'm Bakura and I'm back ready to kill some poor unsuspecting Tristans. ^_^

Fans: Yay!!! WE LOVE YOU BAKURA!!! ^_^

Bakura: But I'm sad to say that Tristan has left us… -_-… BUT I HAVE IT ON FILM ^_^

Fans: Aww… YAY!!! ^_^

Bakura: Start the film!

***

***

Yugi: Do you really have to practice this?

Bakura: Don't you want the show to be funny?

Yugi: Well yea, but why can't Yami do it?

Bakura: It wouldn't look real enough.

***

***

 Bakura: Umm… *fast forwards the film*

Fan: I promised the little orphan boy I'd watch.

Bakura: … Is that you Yami?

Yami: … Yea! ^_^

Bakura: -_-

--- 1 hour later ---

Bakura: What happened!!! T_T

RC: Tristan dissaperated…

Ryou: Come on, he really wanted to kill him. I mean look at him.

Bakura: T_T *sob*

RC: Wow…

Bakura: I WILL FIND HIM!!!

Ryou: I'll go with you. ^_^

Yami: ME too ^_^

Bakura: Yami, go home.

Yami: I don't remember where I parked. T_T

RC: I thought Yugi drove here?

Yugi: THAT'S WHAT I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU!!!

Yami: Who are you?

Yugi: That's it!!! *runs out the door, you hear a car screech as it fades away into the distance*

Yami: Where's Yugi… T_T

All 3: *sigh*

Bakura: … Where does Tristan like to go?

Ryou: Where Joey and I go.

RC: The school…

Bakura: RC, go home.

RC: Inuyasha! Where'd you go?

Ryou: Did he drive?

RC: No, I need him to PAY for my car… he crushed it. T_T

*Kaiba appears*

Kaiba: HAHAHAHA!!! NOW I HAVE THE FERARRI!!!

Mokuba: Umm… Seto, we haven't found it yet, and someone scratched your McLaren.

Kaiba: O_O

Mokuba: *slinks away*

Everyone else: *slinks away*

Kaiba: *tons of blood vessels* Ffff-

--- CENSORED (with mild explosions) ---

RC: O_O

Bakura: O_O

Ryou: O_O

Mokuba: I knew he had it in him! ^_^

Bakura: HE BLEW UP KAIBA LAND!!!

Kaiba: *pant* *pant* O_O

Mokuba: Let's disappear. ^_^

*Kaiba and Mokuba disappear*

RC: That's freaky…

Bakura: I thought I told you to go home!

RC: Fine… First let me find my keys. ^_^ (He won't stop me from riding in a damaged car… even if it doesn't have an engine)

Bakura: Don't you need one of those?

RC: O_O You can read my mind?

Bakura: …

Ryou: He has the Millennium Eye.

RC: O_O *runs away*

Ryou: … How very odd.

Bakura: Yea… no time for him now. TO HAWAII!!!

--- At Hawaii ---

Ryou: O_O Now that's freaky!

Bakura: Go figure, now let's look for Tristan.

Ryou: What makes you think he'll be here?

Bakura: I call it trial and error.

Ryou: … Fine, I'll look to the west and you look to the east.

Bakura: I want the East, you got it last time!

Ryou: Umm, you're getting the east.

Bakura: Oh, okay.

--- On the West ---

Ryou: … (Boring…) Hey a dollar.

*picks up dollar and is swarmed by businessmen*

BM1: Do you wanna make that dollar into something?

Bm37: Do you like money?

BM193784: Come with me!

Ryou: … O…k?

(The BM stands for Businessman)

--- On the East ---

Bakura: Hey a resort! He must be hear… I mean here.

Joey: Hey Bakura.

Bakura: The hell are you doing here?

Joey: I'm hear to tell you about Chocoblaster cereal!

Bakura: Hey… he said "hear" too…

Joey: It gives you all the carbs and is loaded with… vitamins and… minerals. How do they expect these little losers to eat rocks?

Bakura: Umm, yea.

Joey: Umm… bye. *disappears*

Bakura: …

--- Wherever Ryou is ---

Ryou: Umm, I have a great idea. ^_^

Business Executive: Yes…

Ryou: I give you this shiny new dollar, and you give me your whole company. ^_^

BE: *gasp* A DOLLAR!!! O_O

Ryou: It may be small bu-

BE: DEAL!!!

Ryou: Ok then. ^_^

--- At the resort ---

Bakura: Hi, can I have the room of Mr. Taylor

Desk Lady: Half the people hear have Taylor as a last name.

Bakura: O_O (It happened again!!!)

Desk Lady: Should I send them all down?

Bakura: Umm, no. Just give me T. Taylor

Desk Lady: T as in Timmy or as in Tristan?

Bakura: Tristan.

Desk Lady: Oh, he's not hear right now.

Bakura: O_O SHUT UP!!!

Desk Lady: O_O Umm, why?

Bakura: … *pulls out knife*

Desk Lady: WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THAT KNIFE?!

Bakura: Oh, sorry I just like the feel… ^_^'

Desk: (…)

Desk Lady: Oh… Please put that away, you can't have knives hear.

Bakura: O_O (I think I'm going insane with all the "hear")

Desk Lady: Umm, sir? Are you ok?

Bakura: Oh, I'm sorry. It's just the way you said "here". You said it like "hear". (Eww… sorry)

Desk Lady: Yea, hear

Bakura: …

--- Wherever Ryou is now ---

Ryou: Cool, I have my own empire. ^_^

Darth Bill: Sir, the cruisers have arrived as you asked.

Ryou: And Fran Single?

Darth Bill: Well, we gave him to Bubba Feet and well… he's made of wax now.

Ryou: Excellent… Mwahahahaha!!!

Darth Bill: Hehehehe… (What a weirdo…)

Ryou: Take me to the resort!

Darth Bill: Yea, Scotty! Beam him down!

Scotty: … For the last time, it's Vader. VADER!

Darth Bill: What ever Scotty.

Scotty: …

--- After the teleportation which took like an hour ---

Ryou: Hear I am.

*Doors open and Bakura comes out and everything goes slow-mo as the building explodes*

*BOOM*

*SHATTER*

*SPOOOOOON*

Ryou: … What did you do! O_O

Bakura: They said hear… YOU DID TOO!!!

Ryou: O_O You're going crazy!

Bakura: Say it!!!

Ryou: What!

Bakura: HERE!!!

Ryou: … Here?

Bakura: *phew* -_- Finally. Someone said here as "here".

Ryou: He wasn't here was he?

Bakura: No. Why are you so happy?

Ryou: I have my own empire. ^_^

Bakura: From now on, I take west.

Ryou: Hehehe, no one can stop me!

Darth Bill: Sir, Puke Two-Ply Stalker blew up the Doom Ball.

Ryou: Damn it. T_T

Bakura: Ooo, Ry-

Ryou: Not now. -_-'

Bakura: He's somewhere here though.

Ryou: Then let's look for him.

Joey: *appears*

Bakura: ???

Joey: If you'd like this kind of quality programming to continue, wait about a week.

Bakura: Uh oh, RC's making more deadlines.

Ryou: We're doomed and we'll never find Tristan and kill him.

Bakura: I thought you liked him.

Ryou: I do but…


	2. The Chapter After the Proluge

Ryou: … He's the only singled out character and he shouldn't have left before notice…

Bakura: It felt like over a month you've been saying that sentence…

Ryou: Really?

Joey: You guys waited over a week… That's it I quit!

Bakura: What is Joey doing here anyways?

Ryou: Don't you remember Prop. 10492, people whose parent's live go downhill get to work for random commercial companies selling things to people who happen to be in a situation that only works in cartoons and movies…

Bakura: But this is a fanfic…

Ryou: … Then what is he doing here!?

Joey: Oh, I've been doing things in my spare time… NOW I'M A TRAVEL GUIDE!!!

^_^

Ryou: You're the status of a book?

Joey: That's the one! ^_^

Bakura: I feel like Joey's a little more of a latchkey kid than I thought…

Joey: … If you look to your left, you'll see a door that says "Employees only". Let's go inside. *enter the employee's only door*

Bakura: I'd give him about a week more…

Ryou: Let's follow him.

Bakura: I don't trust a book…

Ryou: Just come!

Bakura: Umm, how about no!

Ryou: Ok then… *follows Joey through the door*

Bakura: I'm gonna look into that government conspiracy on how here is hear! "They're" gonna get it so bad! ¬_¬ *leaves*

--- In the Employees Only zone ---

Joey: This is the only place where- I'm gonna need 5 bucks if you want me to continue…

Ryou: Joey, don't be like that

Joey: I'm sorry; this is a good paying job and if you want me to continue please give me 5 bucks…

Ryou: … *sigh* *gives Joey 500 pennies*

Joey: That's more like it! ^_^

Ryou: Can you continue now…

Joey: Ok ^_^… people go do secret stuff that normal people can't see!

Ryou: I gave you 5 bucks so you could tell me stuff I already know?

Joey: Hey I'm not done yet!

Ryou: *sigh*

Joey: When we continue down the hallway, we will see 3 doors. One will lead to the secret health spa…

Ryou: Tristan might be there!

Joey: Another will take you to the hospital for people who almost get killed by their best friends…

Ryou: He could be there too…

Joey: The last one is the lost and found.

Ryou: … Oh my!

Joey: Yea, your day gets worse and worse doesn't it?

Ryou: Don't you start!

--- In a government building ---

Bakura: Hi, could you tell me where I am?

Receptionist: Yes, you're in a government building! Hear we…

Bakura: (This is really starting to piss me off!)

Receptionist: Umm, sir are you ok?

Bakura: I'm sorry; I just need you to give me a straight answer…

Receptionist: Ok.

Bakura: Could you spell here for me?

Receptionist: Umm, which type?

Bakura: You know what I mean!

Receptionist: Umm, I don't…

Bakura: Listen… *looks at name tag* O_O That's your name?

Receptionist: What of it…

Bakura: NOTHING!

Receptionist: Would you please tell me the form of hear!

Bakura: You see! You see! The world's gone a fiddle faddle foo!

Receptionist: Sir, I'm going to have to ask you for your ID before I can let you stay hear!

Bakura: O_O AHHHHH!!!! *runs through the locked door*

Receptionist: Sir! I can't let you go in… -beep- their!

Bakura: *stops* Wait… how did you say there!?

Receptionist: Their, so what!

Bakura: What was with the beep?

Receptionist: I don't know what you're talking about!

Bakura: You're one of them!

Receptionist: SECURITY!!!

Two Suits: Sir, if you'd please settle down!

Bakura: Not until you tell me the homonym conspiracy!

Suit A: Do you want us to get the butterfly net people!

Suit C: Let's just do it anyway!

Suit A: Ok... *in communicator* We got a crazy in zone A92-IT80-91A

Butterfly Net Man: *catches Bakura*

Bakura: THIS ISN'T OVER!!! *gets dragged out*

--- The Hallway where Joey and Ryou are ---

Joey: That's my sad life up until now in every small detail…

Ryou: *sleep walking*

Joey: Here we are!

Ryou: Huh… what…

Joey: Please pick a door now!

Ryou: Umm Joey, you do know two of those doors are painted on right?

Joey: Isn't paint that stuff people eat that makes people crazy?

Ryou: Isn't that paint chips?

Joey: When did Lays make paint flavored chips!?

Ryou: -_-

Joey: Well, are you gonna pick a door or not…

Ryou: Open the only door Joey, just to see if you're smart…

Joey: *tries to open a painted on door*

Ryou: *sigh* *opens the door*

*The door holds a normal bedroom*

Ryou: Are you sure this isn't a scam to get money?

Joey: Can I have 10 bucks…

Ryou: … 

Joey: Oh yea, Tristan just gave me money!

Ryou: You saw Tristan!?

Joey: Yea he said he was going to Brazil…

Ryou: You mean Chinatown?

Joey: Yea, its close enough…

Ryou: Damn it Joey! *runs back the other way*

Joey: … I'm gonna go buy some paint flavored chips! ^_^

--- In the Asylum ---

Ryou: Am I too late doctor

Doctor: Yea, be careful though, he thinks he's an English teacher…

Ryou: I'll keep that in mind.

Doctor: Here it is room 153!

Ryou: *looks through the door window*

Bakura: *eye twitching* Now a homonym is a word that sounds the same but isn't… Billy! Is that gum!?

Ryou: Umm… I don't think that looks safe?

Doctor: I'm glad I'm not related to him…

Ryou: … *enters room*

Bakura: Wesley! You're late for class again!

Ryou: No Bakura it's me!

Bakura: *looks at an invisible attendance sheet* I'm sorry Me, you're in the wrong class…

Ryou: … Hey Bakura! I got a knife for you! *waves knife in front of Bakura*

Bakura: O_O AHH!!! I had this horrible dream that everyone was saying words wrong and I was put in the loony bin!

Ryou: Bakura, you are in a loony bin!

Bakura: Who said I has talking to you, I has talking to Mr. Knife!

Ryou: Well, it looks like he's back to normal! ^_^

Bakura: Shut up!

Ryou: Well now, let's get out of… *tries to open the door* here…

Bakura: Yea, the doctors aren't that bright…

Ryou: The door is locked! T_T

Bakura: Well how are we gonna get out of here!?

Joey: *appears*

Ryou: Uh oh, not another deadline!

Joey: Yep another deadline…

All: *sigh*


	3. The Chapter After the Chapter That Was A...

Bakura: Ok… we're locked in a crazy people place… with no food… and the door's locked… and Joey magically disappeared.

Ryou: That's the case…

Bakura: …

Ryou: Well… we can always use that air vent…

Bakura: Wouldn't we have to find one first?

Ryou: No, its right there.

Bakura: Right where?

Ryou: Right there!

Bakura: I don't know where _there_ is!

Ryou: Oh my… look behind you…

Bakura: -turns around- Oh…

Ryou: --"

---Inside the vent---

Bakura: This place is small…

Ryou: No really Bakura…

Bakura: I wonder how much weight this thing can support.

-Ventilation shaft starts to bend-

Ryou: You just had to say it didn't you…

Bakura: Right… that hopeless coincidental crap…

-Ventilation shaft breaks-

Ryou: AHH!!! If we don't get out of this alive… tell Yugi… he's weird.

Bakura: What are the odds I'll get out of it alive if you don't get out of it alive…

Ryou: Good point.

-Ventilation shaft hits the ground where doctors and army dudes a meeting-

Bakura: OO Oh… my… god… -stares at a chalk board that has "there = their" on it-

Army Dude #4: Oh know, they found us!

Doctor #2: They must knot escape!

Army Dude #9: -presses the alarm-

Ryou: OO" Eep…

Bakura: You bastards… putting me through all of that… all that torture I went through… all that imprisonment… all that bullcrap… and now-

Army Dude #'s 5 7 and 3: -jump on Bakura-

Bakura: Oww…

Head Army Dude: Take him to the torture room!!

Bakura: Not again.

Ryou: … -walks out the front door-

Head Army Dude: I knew I should've locked that door…

---Outside---

Ryou: Hmm… that was ridiculously easy…

Bakura: -running out the front door as fast as he can-

Army Dude # N/A: GET HIM! HE NOSE THE SECRET! -shoots a Bakura with a tranq dart-

Dart: -hits Bakura's neck-

Bakura: -stops running-

Ryou: Bakura… are you ok?

Bakura: Whoa… my fingers… they can touch anything but themselves…

Ryou: -lifts Bakura on his shoulder-

Bakura: Whoa… You're saving me…

Army Dude: Fire sum more darts at him men!

Darts: -all hit Bakura as if he were a shield-

Bakura: OO I see all… coloury…

Ryou: You make a pretty good shield…

Bakura: Thank you Mr. Kitty… -faints-

Ryou: That shut him up… ¬¬

Head Army Dude: Dammit, he left.

Army Dudes: -all run to the left-

---At a random point in the city---

Ryou: Ok… I'm at Right Ave. and… -notices a guy walking alongside him-

Bakura: -wakes up- OO TRISTAN!!!

Old man: What's that son?

Bakura: MEET YOUR DOOM!!!

Ryou: -watches the off-screen Bakura and old man as a wave of blood flies across him- Ummm Bakura…

Bakura: -looks at Ryou- OO TRISTAN AGAIN!!! I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU!!!

Ryou: OO""" -runs as fast as he can away from Bakura-

Bakura: -chases after Ryou with a chainsaw-

Ryou: -notices a Dairy Queen- Great… Bakura's lactose intolerant! run into Dairy Queen

Bakura: -stop running at Dairy Queen's doors- OO -enters fetal position- Soo… scary…

Ryou: phew With Bakura stopped at the gate, I can take a break.

DQ Man: Hiya can I take you're order?

Ryou: Yes can I… have…

DQ Man: Have what?

Ryou: God dammit Joey…

Joey: What… I need the money…

Ryou: Don't say what I think you're going to say…

Joey: Luckily for you, I quit that job.

Ryou: So this is the last chapter! OO

Joey: Oh god no… RC probably has more planned for you. Right RC?

RC: -eating a Blizzard muffled words come out while he's eating-

Joey: See…

Ryou: Riiight… checks up on Bakura

Bakura: -gone-

Ryou: …

Joey: Are you gonna buy something or not.

Ryou: … Yea get me a cherry slushie.

Joey: I'm sorry were all out of ice.

Ryou: How is that possible… then just get me a cup of water.

Joey: We're all out of water, which is why we don't have any ice.

Ryou: How long have you been working here?

Joey: Umm… 20 minutes?

Ryou: Uh…. Huh….

Joey: Anything else I can get you?

Ryou: I'll have an ice cream cone.

Joey: I said were all out of ice… What are you an idiot?

Ryou: …

---Where ever Bakura ended up---

Bakura: -still high from the tranq darts- OO THE SKY'S FALLING!!!

Random Bystanders: -start rioting-

Random Bystander #7: We've been waiting for some nut job to say that so we can riot. What's you're name kid?

Bakura: … Dr. Fran Sanchez

RB #7: Hey everyone lets riot our new friend here some drinks!

The other Random Bystanders: YEAAA!!!

Bakura: I'm a bran surgeon… -faints-

RB #7: Whoa… that guy's some lightweight, he didn't even drink yet…

Bakura: Blarhtiosdmx… -loses consciousness-

---Back at DQ---

Ryou: -eating a Styrofoam cup, being the most edible thing brought to him-

Joey: Look at this poor British boy…

Ryou: Umm Joey…

Joey: People like you can help this poor soul.

Ryou: Joey what are you doing?

Joey: Now if you send a dollar a day, you can help poor souls like his.

Ryou: Joey… You gave me this cup…

Joey: Call now at JOE-YST-EALS. Call now and receive a free Kooshball.

Ryou: Stop making money off of me! -kicks Joey-

Joey: You see the effects of eating Styrofoam can do to a poor soul like his?

Ryou: -kicks Joey while he's down-

Joey: Oww… Hurt… Pain…

Ryou: I gave you $3.50 for that cup too. I got my money's worth.

Joey: -in pain bleeding- We'll be right back… after this commercial break…

Ryou: -looks back at Joey- NOOOOOO!


End file.
